


Missed You

by StarlitMorning



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: A happy reunion with Klaus after your business trip. NSFW, naturally. This started as a little idea on Tumblr and here we are.Unbeta’d, cause that would require patience on my part lololol.





	Missed You

Klaus was already asleep when you got home, sprawled on the sofa. You smiled as you set your suitcase down and quietly slipped the remote from his hand, shutting off the TV.

“Hey, you’re back,” he murmured sleepily, blinking awake. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. “I was gonna stay up and then I made the mistake of watching House Hunters. The episode was literally about paint drying.”

You chuckled and sat down next to him, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “Missed you,” you whisper, pressing your forehead to his a moment later.

“These business trips are getting a little frequent for my taste, liebe,” he replied with a sigh. “Although... I like the business look. Creamy button down shirt, sensible skirt, these patterned stockings,” he added, sliding a hand up your thigh. “Your little rebellion, perhaps? There are tiny cats on these.” He leaned in, squinting. “I should really inspect them.”

You grinned and tugged your skirt up a bit. Klaus’ green eyes widened as he saw the stockings ended mid-thigh, with a lace garter belt. “Have you been wearing these all day?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Mmhmm,” you answered, tracing your finger around the collar of his soft, tie-dyed shirt. You slid your hand down to his stomach, playing with the hem of the shirt around his belly button. “I’d really like *not* to be wearing them anymore, though,” you added with a blush.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to insist you keep them on just a little longer,” Klaus responded, with a playful grin. He sat up, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of your neck and pulling you close for a deep, heated kiss.

You start to unbutton your shirt, and Klaus breaks away to let you finish, pulling his own off over his head. He parts the fabric when you finish the buttons, leaning down to kiss the tops of your breasts. Your head falls back as he puts one hand on your lower back and pulls you closer, nearly into his lap.

His eyes meet yours as he slides a hand under your left breast, slipping it up and out of your bra to meet his lips. He flicks his tongue over your nipple, lightly at first, then increasing pressure before sucking it into his mouth. He’s hard, pressing against your stomach as he pulls you closer, unable to stop himself.

You reach back and flick open your bra, sliding it off along with the shirt that just barely remained on your shoulders. Klaus releases you with a soft pop, and you stand in front of him, sliding off your skirt, so you’re left only in heels, stockings and a pair of soft lace panties.

Klaus leans back on the sofa, a bulge visible in those snug leather pants. He reaches down to palm it without ever breaking eye contact with you. Kneeling in front of him, you lean down to nuzzle the buttery-soft material, which earns you a whimper. You look up, grinning at his positively wrecked expression, smudged eye makeup and flushed cheeks. You bite your bottom lip as your eyes fall on his chest, which is also a little pink, rising and falling rapidly. Kissing your way up the midline of his chest from his waistband, you pause. 

“I wonder if you like it, too?” you whisper, pressing a warm, wet kiss to his left nipple and massaging it with your tongue. Klaus moans in response, grabbing your hair to hold you in place. “Guess that’s a yes,” you chuckle before moving to the other one, playfully licking and nibbling the sensitive skin. 

His nipples are flushed and red when you’re done, and you meet his gaze again to find him completely wrecked.

“Fuck me,” he breathes, panting softly.

“Was that a statement or a request?” you reply, teasing him.

“An order,” he says, pupils wide and dark. You just about tear open his pants, tugging them down and off his legs. Climbing onto his hips, you line his length up with your hot, dripping center, tugging the fabric of your panties aside to sink down onto him. You both hiss in delight, and he digs the fingers of his right hand into the cheeks of your ass, grinding up into you.

You ride him, breasts bouncing in his face until he sits up, still inside you, and sucks on a nipple. With his free hand, he finds your clit, pressing and massaging it with his thumb. He varies the pressure, bringing you to the edge of release several times before flinging you over it. You’re both sweating, and Klaus just about shouts as you start to come, holding his face to your chest. That’s when he releases inside you, his cock pulsing with the aftershocks of it.

You both pant for breath, warm skin pressed together as your hearts begin to slow down. Rolling onto your sides, you stay joined, Klaus letting out a soft whimper.

“Stay,” you whisper, kissing his neck. 

“Not going anywhere,” he replies. “Gonna be ready for round two.” 

You squeeze him between your legs, relishing the moan he gives at that.

“Good,” you purr, “cause you’ll need to be.”


End file.
